


She Knows

by Suganeedsanap



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, High Sex, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Jinyoung is high and is willing to wreck the pussy, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Runaway Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Sex, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/pseuds/Suganeedsanap
Summary: He says he’s never coming back, but he wants you to come along for the ride. An impromptu road trip with Jinyoung leads to desires surfacing, among other things. (High!Jinyoung x Reader)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on smuttyfairy.tumblr.com under the name admin Jae
> 
> Missed this story so much, I wanted to share it here. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are appreciated

The road could go on for hours and hours. The fiery sun setting to the north and the wind assaulting your skin. You breathe in the hot air, a cactus greeting you every hour or so. You began to regret the hoodie you wore, feeling sweat drip in between your breast. Jinyoung’s hand held the steering wheel with ease. His plump lips parted, letting a sigh escape. His other hand wandered to your thigh, goosebumps growing with every second.

He asked you to go for a ride with him on Friday. You grabbed a bag and hopped in his dingy red mustang and drove. There wasn’t any hesitation with him, you were always down. Jinyoung, with his round spectacles and plaid shirts, never seemed like the type to run away. Although, he did have his moments. Sometimes he’d up and leave, take a bag and shove it in the trunk and drive off. You wouldn’t see him for days. But he always came back.

It was now Monday afternoon, the sun saying its final farewell as night settled in. You welcomed the moon as Jinyoung’s hand went higher up your thigh. Warmth planted a seed in your core and eyes wandered to his face. His eyes were on the road, a few buttons loose on his shirt. Light hairs grew on his chest, your teeth bit down on your lip.

“Wanna go back?”

You looked up, Jinyoung’s eyes still on the road. You drove off into the great unknown with no real reason. He asked you and you said yes. As always. No matter how or when Jinyoung seemed to pull you into his current. You crashed against his waves and could never say no to him. There was an attraction between you two, but you both never made a move. You settled for being close, but not close enough.

“Y/n? Do you wanna go home?”

His hand gripped your thigh as he drove off the road, parking in the barren desert field. Your eyes met, he turned off the car. He shifted, the dark rings in his eyes resembled smudged makeup. A yawn escaped his mouth, and he leaned against the door. His eyes shut for a moment.

“I’m not going back this time. I can take you back, but this will be the last time you see me. ”

You opened your mouth to speak, but the words would not form. Jinyoung had a habit of being slightly melodramatic, but you remembered your mom telling you to be nice to him. Your mothers were close. There were more than a few nights where your mom would stay on the phone with Jinyoung’s. She would cry about how Jinyoung wouldn’t come home or how he’d have outbursts. Then again, you could see why he acted as he did. He would come over some days, bruises or cuts on his face and arms. You knew his mother would never hurt him. She loved him too much. His hand touched your thigh once again.

“I need to get as far as possible.”

His hand ran through his hair, and you felt as if you should stop him.

“Did something happened at home?” You asked, watching as his wristwatch beeped. He unlocked the glove compartment and took a prescription bottle from inside. He took a pill and placed it back before leaning against his door again. The sleep in his eye crept further and further.

“Ah.. you know how dad is.”

You would hear his father’s yells from next door. Sometimes it was followed by crashes and Jinyoung’s soft pleads for him to stop. Sometimes the police lights would light up your room at night, keeping you wide awake until dawn. His mother always cried. As close as you both were, he never brought it up. It was an unspoken request. Don’t talk about it. Your eyes glanced at the glove compartment.

“It’s Zoloft. In case you're worried.”

You jumped slightly at his voice, one eye opened. The eyelid was barely up, you just wanted him to rest.

“Jinyoung… let’s just sleep here for a few hours.” You unlocked your door, hopping out and into the back. The blue plaid blanket on the backseat felt soft against your legs. Jinyoung turned on his phone, Earl Sweatshirt filling the car gently. This wasn’t Jinyoung’s taste, but he knew this was your favorite rapper. He followed you after a few moments, leaving his phone behind. The only thing left to comfort the small device was the body heat slowly retreating from the driver’s seat.

You found a piece of bubble gum in the backseat. You unwrapped it, watching Jinyoung take off his shirt before slipping in the back with you. A small chirp of the door locking startled you. Jinyoung relaxed. You popped the gum in your mouth, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. The blanket covered your laps, your eyes taking in the sleepy beauty next to you. His black disheveled locks hid his forehead, fishing in his pocket for his vape pen. You chewed, watching his lips inhale the pen. The familiar hiss of the pen made you licked your lips. The smoke billowed out his nose, and he handed it to you. You smirked and took it, inhaling deeply. You waited a moment, then blew a bubble. The bubble grew in size and as it popped, the smoke escaped its pink prison. Jinyoung laughed at you, his hand finding your thigh again.

“You’re so weird, Y/n.” He murmured, taking another hit. 

“How am I weird? You’re the one that kidnapped me.” You giggled, blowing another bubble. This time Jinyoung popped it, his hand keeping your mouth open as you slipped the gum back inside. His lips ghosted over overs, blowing his smoke into your mouth. You held it and exhaled after a moment.

What. the. fuck.

Getting high with Jinyoung was a pastime you both loved, but it felt different this time. He moved away, giving you the pen. You inhaled once more, feeling his hand move to your inner thigh. As you exhaled, you felt his fingers pressing against your clothed crotch. You were lifted, the THC in that pen was loud. Your numbed body felt so at ease, and Jinyoung’s attention was a nice addition to your high.  
“F..fuck..” you moaned, his lips on your neck. He kissed and sucked at the exposed skin, his hand now shoving itself into your underwear. His fingers introduced themselves to your wet slit, pushing their way in and gently rubbing your clit. You took another hit and held it in for as long as possible. When you let it out, you moaned out the smoke. The car was hazy with smoke, and Jinyoung’s expression was foreign. This mixture of stoned lust was incredible, and you never thought Jinyoung was this forward. His half-lidded eyes watched your erotic expression as two of his fingers gently slid inside of you. Being slightly stretched like this felt so nice, your high mixed with the pleasure growing in your stomach giving you a strange feeling you’d never thought you’d experience.

“Strip..” he growled against your neck. You compiled, the blanket now on the floor of the backseat. Your clothes soon joined it, Jinyoung taking a long hit as he watched you getting naked. As you sat there, stark naked and covered in smoke, you could see the tent in his jeans. Your eyes were frozen on the view, wondering how it would feel to be fucked. How it would feel to have Jinyoung’s hand all over your ass, grabbing and squeezing as he filled you up. Turning your face, his hand cupped your chin. His lips pressed into yours with need. He couldn’t help it anymore. He waited for this for so long. Years of pent up frustration finally took over. His lips kissed yours over and over as if in a trance. Every once in a while he’d bite your bottom lip with caution. You’d giggle at the sudden tug, making him smirk.

“Do you enjoy this? “ He asked, his kisses becoming harsher. You moaned, giving into it.  
Nodding, you moved into his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let your lips press into his. When his hands roamed down your hips, you felt chills. His soft fingertips against your warm skin was intoxicating. The car felt warmer as you grinded your warmth against Jinyoung’s thick erection, coating it in your juices. You move your lips to his neck, a shudder coming from his mouth. As his hands grabbed your plump ass and squeezed, you gasped. The sharp sting that came from his nails digging into you made you bite your lower lip. As Jinyoung noticed your reaction, his hand left and he smacked your ass, returning the stinging feeling. A curse left your mouth and he watched.

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll have to do it again..” He warned, rubbing your cheek gently.

“I don’t give a fuck, Jinyoung.” You moaned, you felt hazy, and grabbed his hair. He shut his eyes and groaned, bucking his hips into you. His cock slipped inside for a moment and came out. You whined, pulling his hair. It happened so fast, you couldn’t enjoy the feeling of him inside. “Don’t fucking play with me, fuck!” you yelled, receiving another smack on your ass. You yelped, another smack incoming. Your thighs were sticky with your essence, and so was Jinyoung’s cock. He grabbed the pen from the seat and inhaled deeply, your eyes meeting each other. He exhaled, blowing the smoke in your face before placing it in your mouth.

“Suck.” He ordered.

Your face grew hot, sucking and taking the sound of hip hop and the hiss of the pen in. He smacked your ass and you moaned, smoke billowing from your nose. You looked into his eyes, the playful smirk on his face growing. 

"Shit, Y/n...if you were like this I would have taken you away a long time ago..” He teased. You settled yourself on his crotch once again. He leaned back and lined his cock to your warm hole, his tongue licking his lips slowly. His eyes roamed your body, you could feel his cock twitch against your lower lips. You enjoyed the view of him indulged in you. Eyes wandered to his chest, your hands gripping his shoulder. You leaned over, kissing his neck with hunger. Jinyoung closed his eyes once again and pushed you down on his cock, a loud moan escaping his lips. You felt your legs shake, his cock filling your pussy so well.

“Jinyoung, damn you feel so good…” Your hips ground into him with every thrust, his hands guiding you.

His breathing got heavy, lost in the feeling of your walls, wet and tight around his throbbing cock. He felt how soft your tits felt against him. “I want to be deeper...I want to fuck you till you can’t feel your legs.”

“What’s stopping you?” you asked, slowing your thrusts to a halt. He pulled the car seat up, opened the door, and walked out, pulling you along with him. You were naked in the desert, the music was soft. The cool air felt relieving against your skin. You wanted to stand there and feel the good sensation of the wind, but Jinyoung had other plans. He picked you up, gently dropping you on the front hood of his car. He held your leg open and slammed his cock into you. You screamed at the sudden thrust, your hand instantly finding your clit. You rubbed and played with it, enhancing the feel growing inside. Jinyoung let his nails dick into you, watching how easily his cock slipped inside of you, how wet it got. Your moans got louder, the feeling in your stomach building.

“Jinyoung…fuck I’m almost there,” you whined with every thrust as he went faster, moaning your name over and over.

Jinyoung slammed into you a few times, gasping loudly as his cum spilled into you. The feeling of him filling you made you squirm, but you let him. He slowed his breathing before he pulled out, kneeling to your core. His tongue licked your slit, slurping up any juices and cum he could. He ended at your clit, pulling your hand away. His mouth sucked your lips, his tongue swirling and flicking your clit like his personal plaything. His finger dipped inside, stretching and fucking your cum filled pussy. His eyes watched you, gazing as you shut your eyes and came undone. You moaned his name, letting your body tense. Pleasure washed over you. You felt yourself squirting, Jinyoung moving his mouth to swallow it. The powerful orgasm left you shaking, your high held you in the feeling of afterglow. You didn’t know how to describe it. Your body was worked up and relaxed. It was such a rush, you could only say the first thing that came out of your mouth.

“This feels like heaven.” You laid there, on the hood of the car in bliss. Jinyoung stood up, walking to the car. He grabbed his jeans, shoving them on. He grabbed your clothes.

“Here, get dressed.” He threw the clothes to you. You threw them back and closed your eyes.

“Don’t kill my vibe.” You murmured, enjoying your high while it lasts.

Jinyoung walked over to you, pulling his shirt on. The same shirt he wore since Friday. You glanced at his disheveled appearance. His jeans were unbuttoned, his happy trail disappearing as your eyes glanced at the zipper. His shirt was opened, the sleeves unbuttoned. His left sleeve had a dark maroon stain. You pointed at it, ready to inquire.

“When that happen?” You asked. Jinyoung looked down, cursing to himself. Jinyoung didn’t answer, he rolled his sleeves and looked at your eyes. The glare in his eyes hinted at you to drop it, so you did. Picking up your clothes, he placed them back on the car. He grabbed your underwear and slipped them on you, kissing your legs gently. When they were snug, he kissed your inner thigh. Grabbing your bra, he watched you sit up. He slipped it on, grabbing and teasing your breast as you hooked it on. The way the way he was all on you, you have could sworn he was sprung.

But if he was leaving, why did he decide to pull this now?

You finished getting dressed, Jinyoung opened the windows and started the car. As you got in, he filled his pen and took a hit. You felt this sudden awkward air between you two. He handed it to you, and you indulged. The night sky shines with stars as he pulled out the barren earth, making a U-turn back home. The road was long, and the air was cool. Jinyoung drummed the wheel, his eyes on the road...

“ Jinyoung what the hell was that.” You asked. He shrugged, a smirk growing on his face.

“I wanted to be with you one last time before I left, and I guess I got carried away. “

“You didn’t...I liked it. “ You murmured, taking another hit. You realized the small crush you had on him was bound to grow. Sooner or later. Better now than never. His smile grew, and he looked over at you.

“Oh yeah? Then what if I stayed?”

You looked over to him, and you smiled back. “Then you’d be mine. What did you expect? We already hang out a lot. It’d just be the next step.”

“Hm..would you stay with me no matter what?”

You nodded, and felt his hand cradle yours. It was shaking. You squeezed his, giving him some comfort. There was a long ride home ahead.  
-

Tuesday afternoon you were pulling into Jinyoung’s driveway. You both were exhausted. Opting out of the pit stops and deciding to go straight back took a toll on you both. Jinyoung looked like a ghost, turning his car off and shutting his eyes.

“Next time we should get a hotel.” You suggested, stretching. Jinyoung opened an eye and laughed.

“Next time?”

“Yeah, man. Take me next time.”

He leaned over to your seat and kissed you deeply. You took his face in your hands and indulged in his embrace.

“I will.” He said as he broke his lips from yours.

Just then, his mother walked out of the house. Tears flowed from her eyes, she froze at the image of Jinyoung’s car back home. Her son was back.

“Oh my god, Jinyoung! You’re home!” She rushed over to the car.

You excused yourself, leaving the seat and walking towards your house. Jinyoung looked at his mother, asking her what was wrong.

“Jinyoung, your father…oh god. The police found his body in a river a few days ago...He’s de-” She broke down, wailing as she held on to the passenger door. “ I thought I lost you too. Oh Jinyoung, please don’t leave like this anymore!” Her cries got louder, stopping you in your tracks as you watched the scene unfold.

“What?!” Jinyoung looked horrified. He got out of the car and walked her to the door. “Mom, go inside. I’ll be right there, okay?”

His mother, shaken and distressed went back inside, her cries fading as she traveled deeper into the house.

Jinyoung stood at the door, looking at you. His stare was unreadable.

You looked back and raised an eyebrow. As your eyes wandered to his sleeve and the dark stain, you met his eyes again. Your eyes widened, Jinyoung pressed his finger to his lips. He gave you a cold stare. The exchange between you left your mouth open, but you nodded. Suddenly he changed his face, feigning pain. As he went inside, you felt your knees get weak. Your throat dried up and your mind went blank.

What. The. Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @suganeedsanap


End file.
